Don't Feed the Plants!
by ullabloom
Summary: When Audrey's sister and Seymour's brother get hired to take over Mushnik and Son's, they find out secrets that will help them unravel the truth of what really happened before, during, and after their siblings' deaths.
1. Chapter 1- Down on Skid Row

**Greetings, fellow fanfictioners!**

**This is my first fic for lsoh, so please be gentle. I'm not asking for S. Snowflake to call it good, but please be nice in reviewing. Thank you!**

** Ullabloom**

I woke up to the sound of my TV. _Audrey IIs attack schoolhouse. _Same as always. _Audrey IIs attack nursing home! _read the paper. Same as always. The headline for every newspaper in North America, Europe, and basically the rest of the continents, was sure to have the words _Audrey II attacks. _Life was a constant struggle against the damned vegetable! I was sick of it. Sick of the plant, sick of being poor, sick of having no one to turn to…

"_There? _You're kidding!" I said to the three black women.

"It's gotta be done." Said the first one.

"Someone needs to take over." Said another.

"You leave the girl alone!" said the third. "We can't make her do this. She could get killed! It's where it all began."

"I'll do it!" I yelled. I needed money. Money meant supplies. Supplies meant hiding. Hiding meant _a chance._

"Working at Mushnik and Son's?" asked the third.

"You gonna be workin' there too," said the second.

" 'Cause I was forced!" snapped the third as she turned to me. "You sure, girl?"

I nodded.

"Great!" said the first. "Here are your tickets for the plane to Skid Row." She handed me an envelope. The corners had been singed with something. Inside was one slightly ripped piece of paper with my flight and seat number on it.

"Take our cards if you got any questions." Said the third.

The cards only said their first names. _Crystal, Ronette, _and _Chiffon. _Who _were _these girls? They left my "house" without another word.

Ok, so now I was scheduled to fly to the infamous Skid Row because I'm related to one of the people who died. My sister would have protested, but, she can't because SHE'S DEAD! I blame it on that little shrimp she was going out with! He fed the goddamn plant HER ex-boyfriend, AND _MUSHNIK! HE WAS THE BOY'S FATHER, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! _And then, when she lay DYING, he didn't have the good sense to take her to the hospital! That idiotic little _Seymour Krelborn _started this mess! He was a murderer and a cheat! I only wish the plant would have eaten HIM sooner.

As you can probably tell by my rage, I missed Audrey terribly. I told her to stay out of trouble. I told her never to go to that town. I told her to never fall in love with men who wouldn't treat her right. And now, because she disobeyed me, she's dead. Working where she did would be a constant reminder of her death. But, there was something about those girls…it comforted me. It somehow made me feel as if there was hope. Since I had no other options, the next day, I went on the flight.

When I arrived at the almost destroyed flower shop on the corner of the street, I was greeted by the girls.

"Hey! Hey, Angela! It's us!" shouted the first one.

"Hello, _Crystal," _I shouted back, unsure of which one was who.

"We've been waitin' for ya," said the second. _Ronette, _I thought.

"At least you boarded the right plane," said the third. _Chiffon. _"Cedric said he ain't comin' 'til he can book another flight."

Suddenly we heard a voice in the distance. "Girls," it called. "Ronette, Crystal, Chiffon?"

"Show yourself, or get outta here!" yelled Crystal.

"It's Cedric! Cedric Krelborn!"

"Don't take your time boy, get down here!" screamed Chiffon.

A young man with slightly curled hair and glasses rounded the corner, rolling a large suitcase. He looked at me and extended his hand. I wasn't interested in making friends. I was interested in avenging my sister's death, and I wasn't going to shake hands with the brother of the person responsible for it.

"You must be Angela Fulquard." Said Cedric.

"You must be the brother of the person who killed my sister." I responded.

"Look, I didn't know we were related until they did tests, so, if you're gonna be mad at anyone, be mad at the vegetable."

"I can be mad at whoever I want."

"What a nice girl."

"Shut up."

"Ok, I think we can get through the day without conflict." Said Chiffon. "Let's get all our things set up. I'm sleeping in one of the inventory closets, and Ronette and Crystal are sleeping in the same room."

I rushed into the store, went behind the counter, and found a deflated air mattress. _Seymour's _deflated air mattress. I wanted to find out what went on in his head when he discovered that plant. I needed to know _**things that would give me answers. **_I looked at the little red spots on the floor. I heard a kissing sound. I found a lump in the deflated bed. I lifted the mattress, saw the flytrap-like plant, and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2- Closed for Renovation

**Hello!**

**It's been a while since I wrote in this story, so I'm not even gonna write a lot in this boring introduction…and you're reading it anyway because-oh, I'll just get to the point! Happy reading!**

** Ullabloom**

A baby one! Just sitting there, looking at me! I grabbed my revolver and aimed it at the pod. "No!" screeched Ronette. "We need that specimen for research!"

"Why do we need research?" I asked.

"We can find out what causes it to have a taste for human blood."

"And what if we don't?"

"_**Then, **_you can shoot 'em"

Cedric was examining the plant. "I think it's hungry."

"Well, duh!" said Crystal. "Audrey IIs are _always _hungry."

"I'll go get the meat," said Chiffon.

I was confused. "Meat?"

"Beef,"

She ran downstairs and quickly came back up with a bag of raw hamburger. "You wanna try givin' it to her?"

"Um…how do you do it?"

"For cryin' out loud, it's a plant! Just shove it into her mouth."

"How much?"

"The whole bag. It should keep her until next week."

I fed the plant the meat in the bag. All of it. When it finally finished, it stuck its pod in the air and left us alone.

"Happy now?" asked Crystal.

I didn't answer. We weren't here to ask questions. We were there to work. I set up my bed, grabbed a broom, and started sweeping.

"Hey, Krelborn," I said to Cedric. "Ever try helping?"

Then _he _started sweeping. He acted as if the broom was a Petri dish with some deadly virus on it. Didn't surprise me. Fancy spoiled children at the YMCA never had to lift a finger.

"I'm gonna have you take a test, Krelborn." I said, menacingly. "Let's trade places. You sweep, and take care of all this crap while I go and cavort and gamble like you do. It'll be fun!"

"Look, sweetie, I'm sorry she's dead, but there's nothing we can do! Be mad at the plant!"

"And I suppose you think that the plant is just gonna show up! Be REAL! You don't have power over me, so let me be mad if I want to!"

"Whatever happened to 'no conflict'?" asked Chiffon. "You two settle down and start cleaning!"

I was certain that things were never going to settle down. You just can't get over a sibling's death. I watched Cedric closely. _Who was this man? What were his intentions towards the shop? _I already had a strong disliking towards him. He obviously didn't care that this little piece of property was the only thing left of his family.

I cared. Audrey wouldn't die in vain. Not while I'm around.

After a few weeks, the shop was clean. No, not exactly "clean", but presentable. And then we hear the story on the radio:

**The first of its kind is the first one to fall: First Audrey II killed, corpses found inside. Three unidentified people escape from the plant's jaws after they are pried open. Massive manhunt in progress. Nation's officials believe they may have information about the plant, and how to kill its descendents. The world may still have hope!**


End file.
